


Wordless

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Shorts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Fan Comics, Frottage, M/M, Nudity, Rimming, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is a morning person.  Just a quick n' dirty bit of completely plotless smutty smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

\l


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




End file.
